moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ceana Shadowflare
Ceana Shadowflare is a Ren'dorei ranger serving within the Lion's Legion military order. After spending many years serving people in the military and becoming a master of the bow, she would fall on dark times causing her to dabble with shadow magic and the void. Though these practices lead to her exile she has since then joined with the Alliance, working to fight for her new place in Azeroth. Description Appearence Ceana stands at 5'7" and is 259 years old. As a Sin'dorei she had fair skin with long blonde hair and blazing green eyes. She also wore red lipstick and a small amount of makeup everyday with a red rose in her hair. Once she will fully filled with the power of the void her appearance took a very different turn. Ceana's skin became more pale, her hair became purple and her eyes were now a blueish-purplish color. Gear When Ceana was a Sin'dorei she wore mostly red and gold outfits, she also would wear what you'd expect from a typical ranger of Silvermoon. She would always carry her families bow as it was her preferred weapon of choice. As a Ren'dorei she wears purple and gold elven hear, though it is not filled with the void, its merely to identify with the rest of her Void Elf Kin. She also still uses her families bow which now uses void magic, as well as a side blade. Personallity As a Sin'dorei Ceana was a very calm and understanding person. She would be nice and respectful to everyone and helped those who needed her. She never saw herself above anyone else. When Ceana took in the void and became a Ren'dorei her tone become slightly darker and less caring. She was not the same and seemed to have less emotion within her, but deep down she did still care for others and wishes she can become a better person. History Childhood Ceana was born into the Sunflare family to Bemron and Fera Sunflare. Her family was a upper-middle class family known for their archery and skill in business and were seen proudly by other Quel'dorei. Ceana was taught how to use a bow at a early age by her father, she would go out on hunts with her older brother Aenath. Over the years she would become a great marksmen with the bow which would later prove to be useful. Ceana's favorite childhood memories were playing games with her younger sister Linris and going to many celebrations throughout Quel'Thalas. She would remember watching the beautiful dancers in the plays and the Rangers show off their archery skills which inspired Ceana to want to become a ranger one day and to serve in the High Elven military. Becoming a Ranger and Ceana's High Elven years Once Ceana become a young adult she went to the Silvermoon Military academy to become a ranger while her sister trained to become a guardian and her brother studied to hopefully one day become a magister. She was excited to show off her skills and to possibly see what being a true ranger was all about. Ceana ranked high in her class, her years of training already put her above others who were just starting and one of her instructors even said she had the potential to become leader. This would only motive Ceana even more to fulfill her dreams. After years of training and mastering the arts of the Rangers she would graduate from the academy and officially join the the Silvermoon Ranger Core. Her family was proud of her achievement, especially her father and as a gift he would give her the family bow which was said to be crafted years ago by the finest elven wood craftier. She would proudly serve in the military, starting as a private and reaching to the rank of officer before the first war started. When word of a strange race called orcs was invading from another world many of her kin were worried they would be forced to take up arms, and their fears can true as the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas would join the Alliance of Lordaeron. Ceana was both worried and excited. This meant she would be able to meet and explore other lands and races but at the cost of going to war with a alien race. She saw a ton of action during the first and second war. It was scary being so far from home and coming close to death many times but it gave her honor and pride that she was able to fight for her own home. Once the second war came to a end things seemed to get peaceful and she wad happy to be able to return home once more. Little did Ceana know her world was actually about to get much worst The scourge and becoming a Sin'dorei During the little time of peace there was after the first and second war she was able to enjoy her life and see her family once more. She was proud to be who she was and wasn't worried anymore. Though there were reports of a strange plague in Loarderon she thought nothing of it, assuming the humans would deal with it. This, however, would turn out to be a mistake as only months later the undead scourge were rampaging through Quel'Thalas. They seemed unstoppable and at ever turn it seemed she was forces to flee. Luckily her family was able to stay safe but most of her people weren't as lucky. So many of her people were dying that almost the entire High elven military was wiped out and she was instantly made a Ranger Captain only because most high ranking military officers were either dead or missing. This was a very chaotic time and one she still fears to this day. After they were able to retake Silvermoon and most of Quel'Thalas she had much to ponder on and felt horrible inside. With the Sunwell destroyed she was forced to resort to fel magic with most of her kin and took upon the name of Sin'dorei in honor of her fallen people. Durning this period she felt as if the Alliance had abandoned them and wasn't where her life would go from there but she knew she still had a duty to serve her people. Life within the Horde and becoming a exile. Many years later when the Sin'dorei joined the Horde she wasn't too pleased. She felt as if they were now allies with the same race that killed many of her people. Ceana was never a Horde supporter, rather she was only truly loyal to Silvermoon. Her Sister would become a Blood Knight durning these times and were do what she could to comfort Ceana which helped greatly. As a Ranger Captain she lead many Blood Elven units within the Horde, fighting against the Alliance and any other threat up until the war with the Legion. During the war with the Legion Ceana would feel as if all these wars, all the lifes lossed were for nothing and that Azeroth would need something new, which lead to her discovering others who were like her. She followed Umbric's ways and learned much about the void and shadow magic. She thought this new power might aid her but after being caught using it she would be exiled with many of the others which lead to her becoming a Ren'dorei and following Alleria who was always a hero to her. Ceana now serves within the Alliance to serve a new cause for a better future. She hopes one day she will be able to visit her home and family once more. Category:Characters Category:Void Elf